


you are my hero

by suzuling



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, megane Chiaki lol, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzuling/pseuds/suzuling
Summary: But, who was he kidding. They weren’t going to give him a second of their time. He wasn’t clever or brilliant. A simple glance at him could easily tell that he wasn’t someone extraordinary.He wasn’t a hero. He was simply Morisawa Chiaki.





	you are my hero

**Author's Note:**

> i tried some experimenting with this one. enjoy!~~

Chiaki felt lost.

Unwanted.

Useless.

Weak.

 

[ — ]

 

It started after school where he was dragging his feet over to the practice room to meet up with his seniors in Ryuseitai. He was dreading it and wanted to avoid going as much as possible.

He knew he was going to be teased by them.

He knew he was going to be called names.

He knew he was going to be pushed around until he was on the verge of tears again. It was much easier to just turn around and walk home, saving himself from all the cuts and bruises to come later on.

But, what kind of hero runs away instead of facing their problems head on though. Heroes were always leaping into any conflict without hesitation, putting themselves out in danger for the sake of others. They would never back down no matter how big the threat is. That’s why they were his role models. He wanted to be like them, strong and courageous, smiling under the golden sunlight as citizens cheered them on.

He shouldn’t be afraid. His Ryuseitai seniors were his comrades after all, even if they didn’t dream to be a hero like himself, they were all part of the same unit. That was already one similarity they all had. It would be forced and fake, but maybe, just maybe he could persuade them to all work together for a minute.

But, who was he kidding. They weren’t going to give him a second of their time. He wasn’t clever or brilliant. A simple glance at him could easily tell that he wasn’t someone extraordinary.

He wasn’t a hero. He was simply Morisawa Chiaki.

His entire body trembled from anxiety and fear when he touched the cool metal handle, seeing his seniors laughing and joking around inside through the tiny window as he mentally prepared himself. Feeling ready, he pushed open the door, heart pounding loudly from the sudden silence of his arrival. Not even a minute passed when he stepped in and his seniors were already spatting insults at him.

_“Hey look, it’s the idiot who wants to be a hero.”_

_“Why do you even bother showing your ugly face?”_

_“You know Madara isn’t here to protect you anymore.”_

_“It’s the Tokusatsu otaku. What are you, like, five?”_

His clouded mind turned dark and gloomy into storm clouds, feeding off the insults from his seniors and the insecurities that built up over time, packed with water ready for gravity to pull them down as tears. It created a whirlwind of emotions that immediately destroyed the mask he had carefully crafted.

Before they could lash out anymore, he ran. It wasn’t what he wanted to do, but he needed to.

He spun around, pulled open the door and took off down the hallway, past the fountain, heading to where he frequented often during rough times: the ocean. His legs felt heavy from sprinting, his throat burned from the dry air, but he didn’t stop. He needed to get away.

When he reached the waters, he knees buckled from his heavy weight, dropping to the ground, clutching his glasses, tears falling out simultaneously, running down his cheeks as he let out a choked breath of air. His hands pushed down into rough sand, feeling the pain of sharp gravel pressing back, but he couldn’t care, the pain wasn’t comparable to the havoc inside his mind right now.

He shoved the tiny slither of pride he still had left aside and screamed.

When he first came to Yumenosaki Academy, he was anxious about a new chapter of his life, but eager to become an idol. Not knowing which unit to join at the time, he chose Ryuseitai because their beliefs coincided with his own ideals. At least on paper. During their first meeting, he discovered the wild bunch didn’t care about justice or heroes and he remembered clearly how his heart shattered, all hopes and dreams being crushed instantly.

The only person who could hold them all together was Madara, but of course knowing his luck, that guy packed his bags and went abroad without a word. Ryuseitai was already in a bad state, breaking further into smaller pieces that he couldn’t mend back together.

It wasn’t right to blame others though. A hero doesn’t push their failures onto others. The person at fault was still himself.

No matter how many steps he walked forward, he was still at the starting line. Lost and confused, desperate to bring Ryuseitai back to the glory days, he asked himself constantly if it was worth it. He knew most dreams didn’t come true no matter how much hard work one puts in, it’s the harsh reality of this world, but still he dangles onto the last thread, asking if the efforts will bring any progress or if he should simply let go and accept fate as it should be.

Ryuseitai was a lost cause. Long past the principles they once held close to their hearts.

If only he wasn’t so weak. If only he wasn’t so useless.

If only he had the strength, he could’ve picked them back up, but instead he wallowed in loneliness, being trampled by his own unitmates, becoming their punching bag over and over again. It hurt. It hurt so damn much.

He shouted again and again, louder and louder each time, trying to release all the frustration and sadness that bottled up until he felt the storm within him pass. After a final scream, he grew silent, the sounds of waves breaking and seagulls squawking pulled him back to his senses. The tears stopped, the pain in his hands started sinking in, his chest was heaving up and down trying to gasp for air through his mouth as he stared at the water beneath him.

He felt relieved. He felt free.

“Excuse me,” a soft voice called out suddenly.

His body jolted in surprise. He didn’t want to talk to anyone especially in this state. The beach was usually empty during his visits, but he knew he should had double checked first. It wasn’t a familiar voice either. Was it a student, teacher or a random stranger? Whoever it was, he hoped it was the last option to save him from any awkwardness of running into them at school. But if it was a stranger then it might paint a bad image for him as an idol. He wasn’t sure which was the better option.

“Please don’t ‘cry’,” the voice spoke out again.

Taking a deep breath in and out, he pushed himself up and placed his glasses back on, forcing his best fake smile as he turned around to greet them. His eyes widened, the owner of the voice had sky blue hair and seafoam green eyes, but sported the same Yumenosaki uniform. He immediately recognized him: Shinkai Kanata, one of the oddballs at school.

This is the closest he’s been to an oddball, only seeing them from afar, hearing about them through the rumors. They were a bundle of quirky students who followed their own leisure pace in life and unique style, but they were a force to not be messed with by the average guy either. Each one of them were geniuses, all possessing an absurd amount of skills and talents.

“I-I wasn’t crying. The saltwater burned my eyes,” Chiaki stammered out, words caught in his throat.

“Your face is ‘red’ and blotchy,” Kanata retorted with a soft smile as he handed over his handkerchief. “I won’t tell ‘anyone’, don’t worry.”

“Thanks,” he muttered, wiping his tears away.

“Every ‘after’ storm, the ‘sun’ always comes out,” Kanata said, staring past him up at the sky, his small smile stretching out wider. Chiaki squinted, following his line of sight, confused with a frown, it wasn’t storming neither was the sun out since it was a cloudy day.

“I’m not sure I get--”

“The sun is always ‘burning’ brightly and bringing ‘warmth’ to everybody. You know, even if it’s hidden behind the ‘clouds’ or it sets on our side of the ‘world’, it never stops shining,” Kanata continued, turning to lock eyes with Chiaki. His eyes sparkling into a deeper shade of emerald and he couldn’t help but feel slightly mesmerized by them as he stared back.

“Yeah..” Chiaki wasn’t sure why Kanata was talking to him about the sun, let alone even talking to him. He shook his head at the thought, he may be an oddball, but the kind gesture tugged his lips upward into a smile. “Yeah! You’re right,” Chiaki added on with a big smile this time. The smile didn’t match his red eyes and tear-stained face, but they both knew it was genuine.

Kanata replied with a little sway and a soft “puka, puka~.”

“Thanks for the handkerchief, but I have to get going or else it’ll get late,” Chiaki said. “Are you also heading home too?”

“No, I’m going to 'stay' here longer,” Kanata muttered, sadness flashing through his eyes that doesn’t go unnoticed by Chiaki. But a smile returned to his face as he added on, “I ‘like’ the water.”

“O-okay. It’s going to get chilly so don’t stay too long,” Chiaki replied. “I’ll clean your handkerchief and give it to you at school later. See you!” And he took his leave.

Kanata’s eyes crinkled at the sight of Chiaki trudging off.

Out of curiosity and boredom, Kanata had once watched Ryuseitai’s performance not too long again. He carefully noted how Chiaki was left on stage alone as the other members were in the audience shouting insults him. He saw how his hands were shaking, gripping onto the microphone tightly until his knuckles paled and how his voice was cracking from pressure with every long note, but he shined with passion and determination. People were too distracted by the commotion to have noticed, but Chiaki beamed just as brightly as the sun, feeling his warmth carried all the way to him, melting his heart along the way. It was hot, almost overbearing since he was used to the cool sea. But it was gentle and kind and a feeling Kanata wanted to surround himself longer in.

Kanata didn’t like to get involved with other situations. If he wasn’t a part of it, he would rather sit at the side and watch events unfold on its own no matter the consequences. But, he couldn’t stop himself from approaching Chiaki when he saw him crying heavy tears and yelling away at the ocean. Feeling his heart drop at the sight of the shadowed figure covered with dark clouds, blocking away the rays of sunshine that came from his heart.

That wasn't Morisawa Chiaki.

Heroes come in all sizes and forms. It may not mirror the traditional superheroes Chiaki watched on television, pulling off flashy stunts or defeating villains, but he had an overflowing amount of compassion that was unmatched among Yumenosaki’s idols and Kanata saw and recognized that.

Unknown to Chiaki, he was already a hero in someone’s eyes. The same person who lifted him back up to his feet today. The same person who he would unexpectedly reach a hand out to and save in the process later.

The same person who would give him the push to achieve his dreams.

 

[ — ] 

 

Chiaki felt lost.

But he wasn’t unwanted

neither was he useless

nor was he weak.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> i have a good number of headcanons on how chiaki and kanata met, but they both saved each other!! i cry at that thought all the time ;;; *clenches chest* so, h.e. about that chiakana backstory... lol
> 
> anyways, come scream with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/ochafei)! c:


End file.
